my Valentine colection
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Kiddlu Kidd X Luffy Kidd loves candy, luffy ate it. what will happen? And what about Shanks's bet? Also other pairings.


A skinny black haired boy with a scar under his left eye named Luffy walked into his house after a long day at school. He rounded the corner to the kitchen. There was a box of chocolates on the counter in the middle of the large room along with a small note. After thinking about it for about one minute, Luffy snatched up the chocolates and scarfed them down one by one. The he grabbed the small piece of paper, it was clearly written by shanks.

_Hey Lu, don't forget to share these with Kidd, you know how much he loves his chocolates. Make sure that you also don't scarf down the frig as well. I'll be home after work around 5:00 see you soon for our 'family' night out._

_Love, Shanks. _

Luffy paled, he remembered what happed last time he ate Kidd's chocolate. Luffy grabbed the box and letter and ran down the hall to his bed room. He hid the evidence under his bed and hopped on it, to make him look like he's been there all along. Then the memory of last Valentine's Day came to his mind.

A pale, tall bulky man with spiked crimson hair walked through the door with a grin, oh how he loved Valentine's Day, it was the only day he got to get candy and not be killed by his crazy roommate. He turned the corner to find his candy being eaten by none other than Luffy. The boy looked up at Kidd and paled at his expression. Kidd glared daggers at the poor boy. The boy suddenly jumped up and ran away screaming "I'm sorry please don't kill me!" Kidd quickly chased after him with anger in his eyes.

"Those were mine you bastard!" Kidd yelled while chasing after the small boy. Once he caught up to him, Luffy wasn't allowed to eat any meat for a week.

Luffy pouted at the memory. He didn't want that again. The he suddenly heard the door open and loud footsteps enter the kitchen. Then they began to walk to Luffy's room. Luffy huddled a little more under the covers and put his head phones in his ears. "Hey Luffy, did you eat the chocolates again?" Kidd asks in a slightly annoyed voice.

"N-no, I d-didn't see them" Luffy tried to lie. Kidd glared at him, well knowing he was lying but wanting to drag this out more so that he could mess with the kid. Kidd walked closer and toward over the smaller boy. Even though he was only two years older than the kid, he was still really tall, he was 7 foot the other boy was about 5 foot 8. Kidd had already noticed the spots of chocolate on Luffy's cheek and lips.

"are you sure because you're face says otherwise." Kidd pointed out while Luffy panicked, he tried to wipe the chocolate off his face but his hand was caught in a huge pale one. "You really suck at lying." Kidd whispered while leaning closer to the cute boy. Luffy, who thought he was going to be hit on the head, felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see Kidd licking the chocolate off his face.

Luffy blush and looked at him shocked. "I thought y-you would be m-mad at mean." Luffy said while looking at his feet guiltily. Kidd lent down and kissed the boy softly on the lips, already able to taste the sweet chocolate. Luffy's blush deepened.

"You still left some chocolate this time." Kidd chuckled while leaning over the boy more. Luffy sprang up and hugged Kidd tightly happy that he wasn't in trouble. Kidd smiled and pushed the ball of energy lower onto the bed. Luffy's back hit the bed and he blushed even more. Kidd's body toward over the boy a lot more than Luffy thought he would. Kidd began to kiss the boy's forehead then trailing down towards his lips. Then suddenly before Kidd could lift a finger Luffy's bedroom door opened and Shanks walked in yelling.

"Hey guy's you ready to-"Shanks stopped mid-sentence and stared at the two boys. Luffy was flustered and under the enormous body of Kidd, who was now staring at him with an annoyed expression. Kidd got off of Luffy and helped him get up "I KNEW IT!" Shanks yelled while pointing his finger at Kidd. "Ace owes me $50." Shanks said in an 'oh-damn,-I'm-good. Kind of face. Luffy got up and tried to keep his head down to try to cover his flustered exception. "You two do look cute together though~." Shanks teased.

"Shanks~! Stop it!~" Luffy whined while his face grew a brighter red. Then looked up at Kidd who was getting ready to punch Shanks in the face. The rest of the night went on with Shanks going on and on about marriage. Making Kidd choke on his food every once and a while. The day ended with a bloody Shanks, pissed Kidd and a flustered Luffy. While walking to the car Luffy decided to ask Kidd a question.

"So Kidd am I you're valentine?" Luffy asked and Kidd looked down at him. He placed a crimson bow on the boy.

"Yes, my crimson Valentine." Kidd answered happily.


End file.
